I like the way
by Angels Desire
Summary: Draco can't seem to control himself around that damn skirt HermionexDraco


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JK Rowling. :(**

_I like the way you like to touch_

_I like the way you stare so much_

_But most of all, yeah, most of all_

_I like the way you move_

Draco's POV

It all started with such a simple thing as a skirt. The way it fell around her creamy white thighs as she walked away from me after another one of our big blowouts. This time it was about the bathroom scheduling in our new headroom, we had only just come back after the summer holidays and already we were at each other's throats. I just could not help it though; nobody gets me going as much as she does, whenever I throw an insult at any other girl they just slink off with their tails between their legs. Her however, she fights back until the end she throws insults back and stamps her little feet, occasionally hitting me (which has come a sort of fetish of mine).

Now watching her walk away in that little skirt I just could not help myself, I grabbed her by the wrist and swung her around and up against the wall, pinning her there with my body. She tried to fight back hitting her tiny fists against my chest, which made me lose even more control, making me push my hips into hers even more roughly.

"That damn skirt Granger is going to drive me crazy," I whispered in her ear letting my hand trial up her thigh. "Either you do something about this problem you have caused or you stop wearing that damn skirt," I said pressing my now prominent erection into her thigh so that she could feel what she does to me.

"Well then I guess I should help you with your little problem then, because this really is my favourite skirt," She answered making me growl attaching my lips to her neck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Three days before

Authors POV

Hermione stood in her new head girl's room and looked herself over in the mirror, nice jeans and a tank top, for some reason it just didn't work for her. _'It's definitely the jeans'_ she thought to herself, changing the jeans for her favourite skirt, a pleated black mini that made her legs look a lot longer than they actually were. _'Perfect'_ was her last thought as she walked out of her room and into the common room where Draco Malfoy was lay on the couch in just a pair of slacks.

"Where the hell are you going, it's the last day of freedom before classes start and you are going out instead of relaxing like everyone else?" Draco said, his eyes raking up and down her body before she turned around to face him. _'Wow, since when did her legs look like that'_ he thought as he got back to her face just before she turned around.

"If you must know I am meeting Viktor at Hogsmede for drinks we haven't seem each other for a long time," She answered secretly eyeing his bare chest and the way his muscles ripple as he moves.

"You have a date with Krum, why such a legend wants a mudblood like you is beyond me"

"Bite me Malfoy"

'_Love to'_ he thought as he watched her exit the portrait hole.

It had been four hours and Hermione still wasn't back, Draco was pacing in his room at the thought of what they were doing, feeling the beginnings of jealousy rise inside him as he began to think of exactly what they could be doing, not just having a drink that's for sure. Just as he thought this he heard the portrait hole open and close, he opened his door a crack and saw Hermione walking through the common room to her room with a huge smile on her face. _'Damn it, I guess my suspicions were right, not just a drink after all'_ he thought as he climbed into his bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione's POV

I woke up and stretched thinking that it was the first day of classes today, but they only started at 1 o'clock. With that thought, I got up and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door and going in, but I heard something as I walked in and looked to my right, the shower was on.

"DRACO MALFOY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS BATHROOM NOW!" I thundered as I saw his outline behind the shower door. "You know this is my shower time, we made up that schedule for a reason, to avoid confrontation like this."

"Yeah well I got up late and needed a shower, you weren't up yet so what was the harm?"

"The harm is that you have now used all of the hot water three mornings in a run and I am not up for another cold shower so get the fuck out now!"

Malfoy looked around the door at me and gave me one of his smirks "as you wish" was all he said as he stepped out of the shower completely naked, muscles glistening under the water. I watched as a droplet ran down his chest desperately wanting to catch it with my tongue and only just fighting back the urge. "Like what you see Granger?" He said as he realized my drooling.

"You wish Malfoy now get out of the bathroom" Was my answer as I watched him walk out of the bathroom still completely naked and wet.

I took my shower, which was half hot and half cold, but better than all cold. After my shower, I walked into my room and dressed in a vintage top and my favourite skirt, taming my hair with a spell and applying some light make-up. I walked out of my room and found Malfoy stood right their a look of thunder on his face.

"What's up with you?"

"You kicked me out of the shower even though it was till my time according to that damn schedule" he thundered, I just smirked and tried to get past him, but he would not let me.

"Very good Malfoy you figured it out, I wanted hot water and you have a habit of using it all in your time so I took matters into my own hands".

"You little mudblood bitch, how dare you deceive me"

"Shut it ferret I'm just raising myself to your level of deception, after all these years I have learnt a lot from the things you did to me and my friends." I answered barging my way past him but feeling his eyes on me all the way.

All of a sudden, I was twirled around and pushed against the wall feeling Malfoy's body pressing up against my own. Feeling him press up against me harder as I tried to fight him off me with little success.

"That damn skirt Granger is going to drive me crazy," He whispered in my ear letting his hand trial up my thigh. "Either you do something about this problem you have caused or you stop wearing that damn skirt," He said pressing his now prominent erection into my thigh so that I could feel what I do to him.

"Well then I guess I should help you with your little problem then, because this really is my favourite skirt," I answered making him growl attaching his lips to my neck.

I let my hand wander down to his erection, rubbing it through his pants make him groan into my neck as he sucked, effectively marking me as his own. I opened his pants and pushed my hand into his pants, wrapping my fingers around his hard cock and starting to pump it. Hearing him moan I squeezed his cock as a carried on rubbing him. With a final squeeze, he came all over my hand and onto his pants, which were still ridding low on his hips. I took my hand out of his pants and cast a cleaning spell.

"See you in Potions Malfoy" I said as I placed a teasing kiss on the underside of his jaw and slipping past him leaving him slumped against the wall totally spent.

'_Perfect'_ I thought _'I have him right where I want him'_

**THE END**


End file.
